Foop
- Outfits ▾= - Prison= - Playdate= - Gym= - School= }} }} |aliases = Anti-Poof |gender = Male |haircolor = Black |eyecolor = Purple |species = Anti-Fairy |age = 1 |birthday = July 10, 2009 |affiliations = Anti-Fairies |enemies = Poof |loveinterests = Goldie Goldengirl |occupation = Super-Villian |homeworld = Anti-Fairy World |interests = Destroying the Earth and Poof. |parents = Anti-Cosmo (father) Anti-Wanda (mother) |grandparents = Anti-Papa Cosmo (grandfather) Anti-Mama Cosma (grandmother) Anti-Big Daddy (grandfather) Anti-Mrs. Fairywinkle (grandmother) Anti-Grandpa Gonzo (great-grandfather) Anti-Grandma Cosma (great-grandmother) Anti-Grandpa Cadabra (great-grandfather) Anti-Nana Cadabra (great-grandmother) |others = Anti-Blonda (aunt) Anti-Schnozmo (uncle) Numerous great-uncles Anti-Cousin Guido (first cousin once removed) |siblings = Anti-Chester (brother) |first = Anti-Poof |voiced by = Eric Bauza |residence = Anti-Fairy World}} Foop Anti-Cosma is the Anti-Fairy counterpart of Poof and the son of Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. He is supposedly the first Anti-Fairy baby born in thousands of years. His name is the same as Poof's, but backwards. He is one of the newest main villains in the series. Character Since every Fairy must have an Anti-Fairy counterpart, Poof's Anti-Fairy counterpart was born to Anti-Wanda and Anti-Cosmo, with the former giving birth since in Anti-Fairy Pregnancy females do so, as opposed to males giving birth in Fairy Pregnancy. Because Poof is so nice and attracts so much positive attention, Foop is evil and is extremely jealous of his counterpart. Foop wants nothing but to destroy Poof, and he cares not for anyone who gets in his way including his fellow Anti-Fairies. Unlike Poof, who causes bad things to happen when he cries, Foop causes good things to happen when he cries. Foop is the only Anti-Fairy known to not have its name starting with the prefix "anti." Foop is also a lot like his father, Anti-Cosmo. Description Foop resembles Poof, but he is shaped like a cube rather than a sphere. He also was born with a black mustache and goatee on his face, the kind typically seen on stereotypical villains or drawn on pictures as vandalism. His pajamas are slightly darker blue than his skin, and they have a skull symbol on them. Foop has bat wings and a black crown like all Anti-Fairies. His wand is a baby bottle with blue bat wings on the side, as opposed to Poof's baby rattle. He also speaks with a stereotypical British gentleman's accent like his father who apperently does not like him after he is born known as Anti cosmo. Foop's tears are also made of acid.. Background Birth He was born by Anti-Wanda in the episode Anti-Poof. The first sentence he said was "Hello Clarice, I mean mother." He wants to destroy Poof because Foop doesn't want to "share the spotlight" with him (he wants to be the only fairy baby born in thousand of years, not the 2nd.) His name is the word "Poof" spelled backwards which is because they are total opposites. He thinks Poof's name is more masculine than his own. Foop didn't want to share the spotlight with Poof and aimed to destroy him, he set out to find Poof and conquer the world, but not before absorbing the magical power of the Big Anti-Wand in Anti-Fairy World and using his magic to turn Anti-Fairy World into a cute storybook land, and the Anti-Fairies (including Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda) into stuffed animal like creatures. Foop also destroyed the planet Burger World when he learned they were selling Poof toys in their "Peppy Meals". Fighting Poof Tracking Poof to Fairy World, Foop proceeded to drain away all the color and magic from the landscape and Fairies, even Jorgen. Luckily, Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, and Poof managed to escape to Earth before they could be affected. Foop soon learned Poof's location and came after him, the two fought a pitch battle and seemed equally matched, however, Poof and Timmy noticed that Foop was extremely tired due to not having a nap, claming he did not need them. Thinking quickly, Timmy summoned the Fairies and Anti-Fairies (and one Burger World Employee), who proceeded to sing a lullaby, which successfully made Foop fall asleep, causing him to fall into Anti-Wanda's arms. Everyone then tries to figure a way to undo all of Foop's evil deeds. Timmy then figured out, that since Foop was the opposite of Poof, and bad things happen when Poof cries, that good things happen when Foop cries, Poof proceeded to swipe Foop's bottle, causing him to cry (but not before he says "You took my bubba?"), which reversed all the damage he had done and reverted everyone back to normal. Foop was then locked away in a maximum security time-out playpen in Abracatraz, but vowed to escape and seek his revenge against Poof. Rehabilitation Later he did escape in the episode "Play Date of Doom" he attempted to destroy Poof once again by fooling Cosmo and Wanda that he'd reformed. However, he planned to send Poof to an alternate dimension where Future Trunks is. He tried to make Poof look bad to Wanda so he could achieve this , but Foop was tricked by Timmy into going inside the playpen, which was actually the dimensional door, stranding Foop in the parallel universe still vowing revenge on Poof. " It's Foop! One F, Two O, 1 P. It's not the difficult!" ''- Foop Going to Spellementary School After he somehow escaped his previous imprisonment in a parallel dimension, Foop went to Spellementary School and made many attempts to become the most popular kid in school. They all failed miserably, so Foop transformed the school into his own version of the school (Smellementary School). After fighting Poof, he sent Spellementary School into a black hole, but he failed a third time due to the old saying "''saved by the bell", when the school day ended and everything was changed back to normal. Foop was given detention, but Poof pardoned him, upsetting the Anti-Fairy that he was saved by his nemesis "yet again". When Foop got outside, he was slammed in the face by Cosmo with a shovel as he tried to swat a sprite on Foop's face. At his next appearance at school, Foop seemed to be forming a buddy relationship with Poof (his good half), but when a new student is brought in for the school play, a beautiful young fairy named Goldie Goldenglow, Foop's dangerous side reemerges once more, and he and Poof begin to compete for Goldie's affection! They face off against each other for the lead role in the play, and Foop manages to win it, but to his surprise the third role player that neither wanted to be was the true hero of the play and Poof got to kiss Goldie.Foop bagged the idea of winning the heart of Goldie because she kept on getting his name wrong.Poof and Goldie are later seen sharing drinks, with Foop attempting to sabotage their moment from under the table before he is attacked by his own traps. Timmy's Secret Wish Foop was the prosecuting attorney in the episode Timmy's Secret Wish!, having gotten his degree while imprisoned in Abracatraz. Foop reasons that if Timmy loses his trial then that means Poof would no longer exist because all of Timmy's wishes would have to be undone, and Poof was born from one of Timmy's wishes. Foop also chose to become an attorney because he wanted to be even more evil. Foop manages to win the case, and is ecstatic, until Jorgen points out as Poof's Anti-Fairy counterpart, Poof disappearing means Foop disappears as well. Shortly after that is said Foop disappears. Poof and Foop are both later rescued from a place where undone wishes go (The Hocus Poconos) and brought back when Timmy proves himself to the Fairy Council that he is not selfish after they found out he made a secret wish. Opposites *Poof is nice and kind, while Foop is evil. *Poof has a round spherical body, but Foop has a cube shaped body. *While Poof uses a rattle to focus his magic, Foop uses a baby bottle with blue bat wings on the sides. *While Poof can speak only his own name and some other words (like Momma, Dadda, and Timmy for example), Foop can speak at an adult level, even though he is a newborn, he also speaks with a British accent like his father. *Whereas Poof has no teeth, but is teething, Foop has a set of fangs like his father. *Foop has two strands of hair as opposed to Poof's one. *Poof has no facial hair, but Foop has a black mustache and goatee . *When Poof cries, bad things happen, however, when Foop cries, good things happen. *He also has the standard black crown, blue skin, pointed ears, and bat wings that all Anti-Fairies have. *Foop is unpopular at school while Poof is very popular in school. (as shown in Spellementary School) *Poof is close to his family while Foop prefers to do things without his family. *When Poof hiccups, natural disasters happen, but Foop's hiccups don't appear to do anything at all. *Foop's hair forms into the shape of an "F", while Poof's is in the shape of a "P". Category:Villains Category:Anti-Fairies Category:Anti-Cosmo's family Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magical Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Anti-Fairies Category:Anti-Cosmo's family Category:Anti-Fairy Baby Category:Superheroes